<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dorks and Aliens by TheKillerInTheMirror</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407008">Dorks and Aliens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKillerInTheMirror/pseuds/TheKillerInTheMirror'>TheKillerInTheMirror</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck, Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKillerInTheMirror/pseuds/TheKillerInTheMirror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2 aliens are teleported to earth, the cause of that is unknown. 12 year old, Dib Membrane is trying to figure out who these aliens are meanwhile another group of aliens have come to earth and have teamed up with Zim.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dorks and Aliens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm horrible at summaries and pretty much everything else</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just like any other day, Dib Membrane showed up for class. He didn't really have much planned besides maybe.. trying to prove he wasn't insane and that one of his classmates are an alien? Nothing out of the ordinary.</p><p>Anyways right now he was focused on the empty seat where Zim usually was. It wasn't often that he didn't show up for class. Unexpectedly, there was an announcement. Dib expected it was something about Zim, but there wasn't much of an announcement to be made in that case.</p><p>"Students. It appears we have 2 more of you joining us. So you know what that means." The teacher pointed to two students and their desks dropped down into the supposed 'underground classrooms', Dib wasn't sure if those really existed. </p><p>Almost as soon as the new kids walked in he noticed that they didn't look human, It was so obvious that they were aliens! Though one kid mentioned something about them being 'weebs' and 'cosplayers' and that was just stupid. </p><p>"This is Tavros. And this is Karkat. Now you both go to your seats, I don't have time to hear you talk." </p><p>The aliens both went to their seats, Tavros had long bull-ish horns and karkat had short nubby horns with the same color scheme. It was pretty obvious that the horns weren't fake. This was annoying. If they didn't believe him about Zim then how would they believe him about these aliens?? </p><p>Dib was too distracted to notice Dave. They had been bros ever since the 2nd grade, Dave wasn't usually this late but it wasn't out of the normal either. It was fine. The seat next to Dib was reserved for Dave so thats where he was by now. </p><p>"what happened" Dave looked over at Dib, folding his arms and leaning back.<br/>"We got two new students. But I'm pretty sure they're aliens."<br/>"shit. really?"<br/>"Yeah, look at them. They're definitely aliens." <br/>"yeah youre right. are you gonna do something about it or" <br/>"There's not much I can do. Obviously. Most of the kids here think they're cosplayers." <br/>"man that sucks"<br/>"Yeah." <br/>"i think i have something but ill save it for later because the teacher is about to lose here marbles over there."<br/>"Haha. Yeah."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>